


No Restraint

by Lanaira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basketball Player Eren, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Scent Marking, Slight Jeankasa, Spanking, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, cheerleader Levi, except he’s zeke fritz here, hints of jeankasa, zeke Yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaira/pseuds/Lanaira
Summary: He was just following his routine. What was the problem?Or in which Eren can’t control himself when Levi cheers at his game.





	No Restraint

_ Oh no,  _ thought Eren.  _ This isn’t good. _

 

His mouth drew into a thin line as he came to an embarrassing conclusion: he had a boner. 

 

In the middle of his basketball game. 

 

All he could think was,  _ damn you, damn you, damn you!  _ Of course, all of his curses were directed at the one and only Levi. His fucking mate that wore too tight of an outfit and too short of a skirt to be doing  _ that _ many flips and tricks in front of him. 

 

He swallowed thickly as he shook the fog out of his head and tried his best to focus on the game and not his tight shorts, not how everyone in the room would easily be able to spot his tent, and not his incredibly hot boyfriend. Damnit!

 

The ball came right at Eren, and he surprisingly  _ was  _ prepared to catch it, but none other than Zeke Fritz shoved him back and caught it instead, throwing and making it into the hoop in one fluid motion. Eren actually  _ had  _ his head in the game, but his golden moment still got stolen away!

 

And what great opportunity that was for Zeke, seeing as he made the winning basket seconds before the timer buzzed. Eren grabbed the ball just to throw it at Zeke with a menacing glare. 

 

Levi was there for him, though. Levi always made him feel like a winner, like a champion. The omega ran up to him and congratulated him, arms wrapped around his neck. Any other game and Eren would’ve spun him around and listened to him giggle, but he didn’t think he could hold himself back much longer. 

 

“Where’s your stuff?” Eren asked lowly, his voice gruff and deep.

 

Levi pulled back, only now noticing his arousal; the feel of his boner pressed against his leg and the scent dancing around the alpha. “Huh?”

 

“Go get your things right now and meet me at my car.” Then he paused. “Actually, no. I’m going with you.”

 

Levi blinked a few times before a smirk stretched across his face. Now he knew he couldn’t keep Eren waiting. So he began skipping to the locker room, shutting the door in Eren’s face, singing, “No boys allowed!”

 

Eren paced outside the door as he waited, his cock twitching in anticipation at every dirty thought that crossed his mind. He desperately needed to scent mark Levi and be marked himself, for starters. So as soon as Levi opened the door, bag in hand, he yanked him forward and rubbing Levi’s wrist against his neck, doing the same to the other, them both moaning quietly at the sensation. 

 

“Eren…” Levi murmured out, his dark eyes fluttering shut. As fast as it started, the pleasure ended when Eren pulled him down the hallway. He had a hard time keeping up with Eren, nearly tripping over his own feet as the other dragged him by the wrist. 

 

“Eren.. Eren! What has gotten into you?” He could smell the obvious arousal, but he didn’t understand what from. Had he done something to rile Eren up? He hadn’t meant to, all he did was watch him from the side and follow his routine cheers and dances. 

 

Yanked from his thoughts, Levi’s bag was ripped from his hands by Eren and thrown in the backseat of his car. The passenger seat was thrown open next, Levi being ushered in. 

 

“Go, go!”

 

Levi’s head snapped back around and he growled at Eren, eyes narrowed. “Don’t fucking order me around like that! I’m your  _ mate,  _ not you pet. How about you get in the car and I’ll decide my next move.”

 

The other was obviously taken aback by the outburst, but his shocked expression shortly dissolved into a grin.

 

“That’s the omega I love. C’mon-” he patted Levi’s behind. “I’m harder than a rock and I know you want to be knotted tonight. Try to not dirty my seats up with your slick, love.”

 

Levi simply rolled his eyes and hoisted himself inside Eren’s car while the other rounded to the other side, getting in as well. He pushed the key in and twisted it, the engine roaring to life. 

 

“I hope you like going fast,” Eren grinned.

 

“Oh, you know I do.”

 

Levi truthfully had no clue where they were heading for the night, nor what Eren had in store for him. But no matter what it was, the anticipation and Eren’s scent were riling him up, his cock stirring. He started to produce slick, could feel it soaking his panties.  _ God  _ he was excited. 

 

Their destination was the rundown diner the couple often went to after games or late at night. It was a complete hole in the wall, but the servers were sweethearts, and the food was to die for. As much as Levi loved the place, he didn’t want to be there. Not now, not when he was sporting a tent in his pants, slick threatening to run down his thighs, and his ass begging to be fucked. 

 

“C’mon,” Eren insisted when he opened Levi’s door, urging him out of the car with the wave of a hand. 

 

Levi stared at him blankly before hopping out of the SUV, reaching for Eren’s hand to grip tightly. He needed someone to keep his stable and upright with how weak his knees felt. 

 

Despite Eren’s own struggle, he manage to greet every server politely, a smile and nod included, before rushing to the bathroom, his hand tight around Levi’s. 

 

“Eren,” Levi started. “What are we-”

 

Eren cut him off with a ‘shhh!’ and shutting the one stall bathroom door, located deep in the back of the diner. He locked the door and listened for anyone passing by before whirling around to face him. 

 

“You need to be punished, Levi.”

 

Levi shot him a puzzled look, not understanding. “Wha-”

 

“God, you’re so fucking naughty. Doing all those… god, I don’t even know what. All those flips and being lifted in the air right in front of me! Fuck, Levi… you fucking kill me.”

 

Levi gaped at him in utter disbelief. Eren was behaving this way because of _that?_ Because he was performing what he had to? 

 

Then Levi started laughing.

 

“Shhh!” Eren scolded again. 

 

Suddenly, Levi was being bent over the counter the sink was on. “You’re already being punished. Do you want me to add on to that?”

 

He fell into his submissive mode in less than a second, not having the energy to fight back and be a brat. He let out a whimper, “A-alpha…”

 

Eren smirked and loosened his grip on the back of his neck when he realized the other would cooperate. “Good boy. I’m going to spank you. How does… fifteen sound? I think that’s fairly reasonable. I don’t want to be too harsh, anyway, considering the rest of the night I have ready for you.”

 

Levi whimpered again, jutting his hips back so he could rut into his boyfriend, but Eren was fast to react, moving out of the way. “Bad, omega. That’s not allowed. Don’t make me add on spanks.” He then leaned in close to Levi’s ear, his voice dropping an octave. “You’re going to count each hit, okay? Don’t miss or we start over. Understand?”

 

Levi let out a shuttered breath and nodded, blinking slowly. “Y-yes sir.”

 

Eren’s grin stretched wide again. “Good boy.” He slowly pulled back and trusted Levi to not try to escape, releasing him to hook his fingers under the waistband of the raven’s cheer skirt. He let out a growl when he took noticed of the pink, soaked panties he wore underneath. 

 

“Isn’t the uniform to wear white or tan, kitten?” Eren asked with a smirk evident in his voice.

 

Levi’s breath hitched and he bit his tongue, but he knew he had to answer. “Yes…” he whispered. “But they’re light… they don’t show. I really wanted to wear them…”

 

Eren just laughed right in his ear, deep and sultry. “Did you know I was going to fuck you tonight? Is that why you broke the rules?”

 

The other whined, wiggling his hips. “Eren,  _ please.” _

 

“That’s not an answer, omega.”

 

“Yes!” Levi gasped. “Or at least I hoped you would. I would’ve begged if it came to it.”

 

The brunet began slowly tugging the pink underwear down, watching it slide over the swell of Levi’s ass. “Oh?” He slid his finger over the other’s entrance, tracing it ever so slowly. 

 

“Mmhm,” he managed out, to which Eren chuckled again. Levi barely had time to process what happened next.

 

Eren’s had came down on his ass, and Levi couldn’t help but release a squeak. But true to his word, he called out, “One!”

 

Eren clicked his tongue, muttering, “quiet, kitten. Don’t want the other patrons to hear you and get jealous.” The raven’s face heated up at the thought of the few other people in the diner hearing their activities. 

 

A hand came down again and Levi moaned this time, quickly stuffing a fist in his mouth in hopes of at least muffling his sounds. He only took his hand out to call each number as he jolted forward before stuffing it back in. 

 

“F-fifteen!” Levi finally cried out, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Eren’s own eyes glistened with pride and lust for his omega, his cock swollen and wetting the front of his boxers. 

 

He patted the other’s bum, running his hand up his spine to rub behind his ear. “Such a good boy. Are you ready to take this back home so I can fuck you nice and proper?” Levi only moaned in response, managing a weak nod when Eren demanded a real answer. 

 

He stood up straight and readjusted his outfit while Eren wiped away his tears, mumbling, “so pretty…” 

 

Walking hurt. He could still feel the sting on Eren’s hand against his backside, where he was sure handprints were to lay for days, and all eyes were on them. Oh, they knew, everybody in the diner knew. The pair couldn’t have hid their  _ activities  _ with any amount of gags or locked doors. Levi’s face burned with embarrassment, but he wasn’t ashamed of how well his alpha took care of him. 

 

He couldn’t help but shift and squirm in his seat, a number of things making him uncomfortable. At this rate, he knew Eren was going to have to clean his car seat and litter it with air fresheners from the slick sliding from his ass down his thighs. 

 

“ _ Eren… _ ” he whined, to which Eren reached over to slide a hand into his hair without releasing his eyes from the road. 

 

“I know, kitten. Be patient. We’re almost home.” Levi still let loose another whine, leaning up into Eren’s hand. 

 

Eren’s wasn’t much better. He was squirming as well, constantly adjusting himself, nostrils flaring as he tried to control himself. This certainly was not the time to get in a wreck, so he’d avoid it at all costs. 

 

The alpha let out a sigh of relief when he noticed only Mikasa’s car was in the driveway. He parked next to her so she’d be able to get out when he demanded she leave. 

 

Levi found that his legs were too weak carry him, or so he said, so Eren hoisted him up on his back, carrying him up to the front door. 

 

“Mikasa!” He called, the door slamming shut behind him. 

 

“Oh god!” She responded, coughing. “What is that awful smell? Eren- Jesus!” She appeared in the doorway leading to the living room, eyebrows scrunched up. “You two smell awful.”

 

Eren huffed, glaring at her, his grip tightening around his mate. “Mikasa, I need you to leave,” he said in the calmest voice he could manage. 

 

She only smirked and walked past him to get her shoes ignoring his snarl when she got too close to Levi. “You don’t need to ask me twice! I’m going to Jean’s.”

 

“Overnight,” Eren added for her. 

 

“Overnight,” she confirmed. She was still smirking. 

 

“I’m taking Levi upstairs,” he said as he backed towards the stairs to his right. 

 

Mikasa only rolled his eyes, reaching for the doorknob. “Of course you are.” Eren raised a brow at her hand. 

 

“You don’t need to pack a bag?”

 

She visibly grew a little anxious at the question, but hid it quickly. “I have stuff there.” It was Eren’s then turn to roll his eyes. 

 

Then Levi started pawing at Eren, whining in his ear, trying his best to not rut against him in front of his sister.  _ “Eren!” _

 

Eren shook his head, lust rolling over him again, causing him to remember why he was there in the first place. 

 

“Bye!” He rushed out before scrambling up the stairs, distantly listening to the door shut. 

 

Once the door was kicked the rest of the way open, Eren dropped Levi on the bed, the omega bouncing a few times as the other kicked off his shoes and nearly ripped off his own outfit. 

 

“Please don’t rip my uniform!” Levi rushed out as he tried to take it off himself, knowing full well Eren wouldn’t hesitate to do so. That earned him a frustrated huff. 

 

Left in only his boxers, Eren climbed on top of Levi, staring at with nearly only pupils covering his eyes. “God…” he breathed out. “You’re so fucking beautiful. And you’re  _ mine.  _ How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Levi didn’t get a chance to respond before the other’s lips were smashed on his in a heated, bruising kiss. They both moaned throughout the kiss, not caring how sloppy they were being. 

 

Eren bit down on the omega’s plush bottom lip to get him to gasp so he could force his tongue inside. He traced the ridges of his teeth and mapped out the insides of his mouth with his tongue, moaning at the sensation.

 

He wanted nothing more than to ravish Levi in the most perverted ways possible. He wanted to bend him backwards, or feel his legs trap their bodies against one another. He wanted to watch his little mate ride him, his cock sliding in and out of his hole in the most delicious way. Levi’s heat was coming up, and they both would take advantage of it the best that they could. 

 

Eren took a minute to start stripping his mate, obeying his commands and not ripping the fabric right off of him. Once the boy was naked, thighs shining with slick, he dove back down for another makeout session. 

 

The heat Eren felt was like a fire burning down a whole town; so great he couldn’t control it. It was consuming him, and he was letting it. 

 

Levi started moaning even louder underneath him, wriggling and trying to rut up into Eren. He knew he had to take care of his little omega soon or he’d get fussy. 

 

He slid a soothing hand into Levi’s hair, massaging as he lifted himself up. He kissed both of Levi’s nipples gently before pushing the first finger in, feeling him suck the digit in. 

 

The raven let out a relieved sigh, his kiss swollen lips parting. 

 

“Better?” Eren asked, to which Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and he nodded in satisfaction. 

 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Eren continued. “So patient and willing. So good for me.” 

 

Levi moaned at the praise, his back arching. Eren continued to pump his fingers, quickly picking up the pace, knowing his omega could take it. Once he started to add another finger, he took one pert nipple between his lips and sucked, his tongue swirling around it. Levi moaned even louder, his hips rocking down to meet Eren’s fingers. 

 

“Ah! Ah, Eren!” He cried out, fisting the bedsheets underneath him. It wasn’t until Eren curled his fingers and found his precious sweet spot that he knew Levi was going to be screaming louder than usual. 

 

Switching to the other nipple, Eren started scissoring his fingers to work the other open quicker, listening to his groans and cries. Oh god, neither of them could wait to have that wonderful cock inside of that tight ass. 

 

Eren soon pulled out, shucking his boxers off and throwing them to the floor. He absolutely could not  _ wait  _ to watch himself get devoured by Levi’s hole. 

 

He quickly flipped his mate over, listening to the smaller one yelp. “Ass up,” he demanded in a soft voice. 

 

Levi obeyed, bracing himself on his forearms, lifting his hips up just as Eren desired. 

 

Eren took a moment to admire the older one’s slicked up ass: the plumpness of his cheeks, the twitching of his hole, and the glistening of his slick. He pulled the little puckered hole apart with his thumbs and licked his way inside, Levi crying out again. 

 

The moment didn’t last long for he was too eager to get started. So he pulled back, lined himself up, and pushed himself in to the hilt in one fluid motion. 

 

Levi’s eyes pricked with tears as he called out Eren’s name, but he felt oh so good. They were only just getting started, though, and Levi was beyond excited for the rest of their round. 

 

Eren caressed the other’s hip, giving it a gentle squeeze as he let his partner adjust to the new, intruding feeling. Once Levi promised he was ready, Eren couldn’t hold himself back. 

 

He pulled back, almost all the way out so only the tip was left, before thrusting in with only an alpha’s power. 

 

“Eren!” Levi called out again, his whole body shaking from the impact. That only encouraged Eren further, the alpha repeating the same motion several times. 

 

Soon, though, he grew impatient and sped up his pace, ramming into Levi with less power, but more speed. His hips slapped against his ass, echoing throughout the bedroom. It mixed in with Levi’s loud and desperate moans, and Eren’s pleasured grunts. They breathed irregularly, feeling as though there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room. 

 

The tears that had formed on Levi’s waterline began pouring over, streaming down his cheeks and landing on the bed. His cock cried with him, leaking, almost ready to burst. 

 

“Alpha!” He screamed. “Alpha alpha alpha!” He was close, and he didn’t know if he had the energy to tell Eren. 

 

Luckily, Eren was close as well, the coil inside his gut wounding tighter and tighter. 

 

“Nngh… omega…” he groaned, slamming into Levi at an almost impossible rate. “I’m g-gonna… knot you…” 

 

Levi’s body quaked and it was only seconds later before he was screaming, his cum splattering against his own body and the bed below him. 

 

Eren pounded into him a few more times before his hips stuttered and his followed right behind his mate, pushing all the way in as he let go. 

 

His cum painted the inside of Levi, filling him all the way up. The base of his cock swelled up until a firm knot locked him in place inside Levi.

 

Their pants filled the room as Eren rolled over on their sides so they could both rest and try to calm down. 

 

Levi still whimpered softly, but his noises slowly died down as he caught his breath. 

 

“Eren…” he breathed, eyes lazily trained on the floor next to the bed. 

 

Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, nuzzling into his hair. 

 

“You were so good, kitten. So good. My omega. I love you, baby.” 

 

Levi felt his heart warm, as well as his cheeks. “I love you too, alpha. Eren. I love you so much.” 

 

Eren held him close all throughout the night, not letting go of his mate, not once. He needed him to survive. They needed each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.   
> This was actually actually my first time writing omegaverse and smut in a fic, so I hope it was okay.   
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
